Under the same sky
by gabelost
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura passaram de forma marcante na vida de muitas pessoas. Cada uma delas, perdidas no tempo e no espaço, juntaram as peças perdidas desse amor e a única coisa que as une é o fato de estarem sob o o mesmo céu.
1. Represa

**Under The Same Sky**

**Sinopse: **Sasuke e Sakura passaram de forma marcante na vida de muitas pessoas. Cada uma delas, perdidas no tempo e no espaço, juntaram as peças perdidas desse amor e a única coisa que as une é o fato de estarem sob o o mesmo céu.

**Sumário: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, chamaria-se SasuSaku. É sim Kishimoto rs. Essa fic nada mais é do que momentos SasuSaku narrados pela perspectiva de vários personagens. Os capítulos não seguem ordem cronológica e não obrigatoriamente contem spoilers do mangá, ou seja, coisas que eu imaginei (ou será que previ?) misturados a pontos de vista de cenas da história, lacunas ou cenas perdidas contados por personagens razoavelmente improváveis. Rating M, porque não quero me preocupar com o palavreado. Não sei se haverá cena de sexo, aceito opiniões.

**Ino**

"_**Represa"**_

Com certeza eu era uma idiota.

Sim, porque só uma idiota ia fazer um comentário tão afetado no auge de uma guerra. Mas quem pode me culpar? Só de imaginar Uchiha Sasuke e todo o seu sexappel sombrio se aproximando o Konoha me fazia sentir uma excitação que quase me permitiria ficar contente se a Folha perdesse. Dane-se a testuda, eu tinha esperanças, ok? Ok.

Dito isso, parece que meus amigos e companheiros de time sabiam muito bem quem era Ino Yamanka. Logo, ninguém sequer notou meu choro estúpido quanto Naruto informou que Sasuke pretendia destruir a vila. Ninguém sequer se preocupou em me passar sermão, dada a gravidade da situação. Ninguém tinha ao menos se incomodado com minha rompante e audível decepção platônico-afetiva.

Mas tudo bem. Eu sempre podia contar com a Sakura para ótimas reações quando o assunto era o Uchiha. Sempre fomos amigas, mas sempre fomos rivais. Isso seria um ótimo nome de novela não? Enfim.

O problema era que a testuda nem estava reagindo. Ela não falava dele, ela não chorava, ela não reagia. Nada. Acho que finalmente ela tinha superado seu amorzinho de infância e seguido a vida.

Ótimo!

Ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

Bom. Eu não era tão idiota.

Sakura nunca esqueceria Sasuke e eu sempre soube disso. Sempre soube que com ela era diferente. Não tem como explicar sabe? Apenas esta lá, quase palpável porém ironicamente inatingível. É, eu estou poética hoje. Que sorte a minha.

Sakura estava do lado de fora da tenda onde Tsunade repousava em coma, acredito eu se recuperando de um completo descarrilamento emocional. Pobre, pobre Sakura. Seus olhos inchados e sua expressão distante praticamente tatuavam "Sasuke" em sua testa de marquise.

-O que aconteceu com você? E não se dê ao trabalho de mentir.

-O de sempre – ela disse, constatando o óbvio, como se não fosse necessário mais explicações.

-Sinceramente testuda, isso te surpreende? Ele está louco e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso.

-É, eu sei. – Sakura parecia ainda mais triste.

Uma Sakura furiosa era um saco. Mas uma Sakura monossilábica era ainda pior.

-Não é como se alguem realmente pudesse fazer alguma coisa sabe? Talvez Naruto. Mas ele é outro louco. Desopila testuda.

Eu preciso de anti-corpos! Eu estou quase me contagiando com essa tristeza tolstoiana da Haruno! Deus, ela leva mesmo esse negócio de amor a sério. E droga! Não é como seu eu pudesse deixa-la assim.

-Sakura.

-Hn.

-Desembucha.

Surpreendentemente, ela desembuchou. Ela abriu as comportas de seus pensamentos opressivos como uma represa rompendo a um de seus socos. Primeiro veio a raiva. Raiva dela mesmo, de sua impotência, lamentando acidamente de sua consagrada inutilidade e fracasso em tudo que se dispunha a fazer. Depois, veio a raiva por ele. Porque ele faz isso? Porque ele não volta? Porque ele não enxerga? Uma enxurrada de porquês carregados de amargura pelo simples fato dele não enxergar a lógica da vida, da vida que ela almejava, por ele ser mortalmente teimoso, egoísta, frio e arrogante.

Enfim, veio o choro. Como se estivesse com uma dor agonizante, e provavelmente estava, Sakura soluçou por um tempo que parecia não ter fim. Veja bem, eu já tinha passado por desilusões antes, eu já tinha chorado e bebido e xingado incontáveis vezes por idiotas que agora nem lembro o nome. Mas aquele choro meus amigos, era nada mais que saudade. Ah cara, isso doí!

Alguma coisa aconteceu quando ela voltou de sua missão fracassada de encontrar Sasuke. É claro que aquilo foi uma total insanidade. Acho que todos os seres pensantes de todos os planetas sabem que Sakura não poderia enfrenta-lo. Não importa o quão forte fosse. Não importa o quanto seu objetivo fosse digno. Isso era um fato incontestável como a gravidade.

Seu ato foi considerado extremamente heróico para alguns moradores da vila. Ao que parece alguns coraçõezinhos desatualizados sobre a dinâmica sofrida Sasuke-Sakura, tinham se enchido de admiração juvenil pela testuda diante de sua atitude ousada. Pobres garotos. Mal sabem eles. O que me lembra que eu também não sei!

-Sakura, me conta o que aconteceu lá... com ele – perguntei receosa.

Ela não respondeu, apenas suspirou. Depois de um instante irritantemente longo de ponderação, minha amiga estava prestes a falar quando aquele idiota do Sai aparece. Ok, não tão idiota. Não é porque ele me chamou de gostosa que eu... espere! Eu ainda queria saber o que aconteceu com a Testa. Mas o momento passou e eu sabia que não ia descobrir por ela o que tinha acontecido. O que eu sei é que assim que Sai saiu de suas vistas, a expressão dela mudou.

Em seus olhos pude ver uma determinação quase tão firme quanto a do Naruto. Mesmo em seu estado frágil e olhos inchados do choro, estava lá e eu sabia. Tive que sorrir porque afinal, era como se eu soubesse o tempo todo.

Eu sabia que ela nunca ia desistir dele.

.

.

.

* * *

Meninas! Espero que gostem dessa ideia!

Não gosto de fazer terrorismo mas próximo capitulo só depois das aclamadas reviews!

Bjoss


	2. Relatório

**Under The Same Sky**

.

.

**Sinopse: **Sasuke e Sakura passaram de forma marcante na vida de muitas pessoas. Cada uma delas, perdidas no tempo e no espaço, juntaram as peças perdidas desse amor e a única coisa que as une é o fato de estarem sob o o mesmo céu.

.

**Sumário: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, chamaria-se SasuSaku. É sim Kishimoto rs. Essa fic nada mais é do que momentos SasuSaku narrados pela perspectiva de vários personagens. Os capítulos não seguem ordem cronológica e não obrigatoriamente contem spoilers do mangá, ou seja, coisas que eu imaginei (ou será que previ?) misturados a pontos de vista de cenas da história, lacunas ou cenas perdidas contados por personagens razoavelmente improváveis. Rating M, porque não quero me preocupar com o palavreado. Não sei se haverá cena de sexo, aceito opiniões.

.

.

* * *

**Danzou**

"_**Relatório"**_

.

Eu não poderia me surpreender com o relatório de Sai. Em sua missão como novo integrante do time 7, ele tinha relatado o encontro com o traidor. Ao que parece o insolente irmão de Uchiha Itachi tinha se rebelado contra todo o legado pelo qual seu irmão havia lutado. Patético.

.

Digno de nota, porém, foi a singular alteração que a pouca convivência com aquelas crianças havia afetado meu anbu. Assim que descobrisse as informações necessárias sobre o posicionamento de Sasuke, eu teria que matá-lo. O que era um desperdício inevitável, dado a frieza útil e mortal de Sai. Mas eu não poderia arriscar tudo por detalhes insignificantes. A vida de um ninja era feita de escolhas difíceis. Não que essa fosse.

.

Em seu relatório, pude acompanhar a entediante busca infantil da raposa e sua corja para trazer o suposto amigo de volta. Porém, digno de nota foi a mudança de meu pupilo mediante ao pouco tempo de exposição ao time de inúteis chamado de Sete. Protelando, me pus terminar de ler o relatório de Sai, uma vez que por mais inúteis que aquelas crianças possam parecer, elas também podem ser irritantemente perigosas.

.

_Dia 1: _

_Integração com o Time Sete. O j__inchuuriki_ é facilmente irritável assim com a garota de cabelo rosa. O líder, Kakashi Hatake parece não se importar com nada.

_._

_Dia 2: _

_Saímos em busca de pistas que nos levassem ao esconderijo de Orochimaru. É nítido como o time se incomoda com minha presença, exceto Kakashi._

_._

_Dia 3:_

_Sem sucesso na busca de pistas. Notável como o assunto Uchiha Sasuke mexe com os nervos do time. Naruto defende o desertor como um familiar querido, o que é realmente estranho pelo fato dele mesmo não ter família nenhuma. Sakura surpreendentemente me defendeu de seu colega irado, mas após mais uma de suas broncas no Uzumaki, me proferiu um soco que graças ao meu treinamento shinobi não me matou, tamanha sua potencia. Ficou nítido que ela, apesar de aparentar um pouco mais de maturidade, era a mais sensível quanto o assunto era o ex-companheiro de time_.

.

Tive que reler o texto para me certificar de que meu olho senil não estava me pregando uma peça. Porque para Sai ser surpreendido realmente era algo a se considerar. Sua falta de emoções com certeza era muito útil de muitas maneiras, contudo sua falta de tato nas interações sociais era uma deficiência. Sai era um shinobi treinado desde criança para não ter nenhum tipo de emoção ou senso de moral. Não era o mais indicado para se infiltrar no tumultuoso time, entretanto eu precisa de alguém de extrema confiança para buscar informações preciosas sobre o demônio de nove caldas e principalmente sobre Orochimaru. O Sannin das cobras simplesmente sabia demais sobre mim e a Root e precisava ser destruído para o bem da Vila da Folha.

.

Voltando ao relatório, percebi nítida mudança em Sai, o que é claro não vi de bom grado. Suas palavras pouco a pouco se tornaram sutilmente mais afetuosas para descrever os pirralhos e seu mestre desleixado. Teria que acompanhá-lo mais de perto antes que o sentimentalismo contaminasse meu root como uma bactéria incurável.

.

Fico a imaginar o tipo de comentário tolo que fez a pupila de Tsunade agir de maneira tão ambígua. Lembro-me de quando Sai me entregou o relatório e não pude deixar de notar sua bochecha arroxeada e me perguntei se de fato o breve reencontro com o traidor teria sido mais acintoso do que imaginei.

Pelo meu conhecimento, a garota de cabelo rosa tinha treinado com nossa indulgente Hokage e havia adquirido habilidades médicas além de força descomunal oriundas de seu controle de chakra perfeito. Se estivesse sob minha tutela, seria uma kunoichi notória, a qual sua lapidação me seria extremamente vantajosa devido ao meu status atual na política de Konoha. Ela poderia cuidar do meu braço e ainda me serviria de espiã perfeita com sua ligação ridiculamente maternal com Tsunade.

.

Uma pena que tal garota tenha sido criada dentro do ridículo ideal a que chamam de "vontade de fogo", que consistia nada mais em uma forma de motivar ninjas moribundos a cumprirem suas missões com mais afinco e lealdade.

Fulgente, porém irrelevante e até mesmo depreciativo era o fato óbvio de que Haruno Sakura nutria fortes sentimentos românticos com pirralho Uchiha. Contaminada pela burlesca ideia de amor, era trágico senão cômico se "apaixonar" pelo segundo ser humano mais desprovido de emoções da Folha. Tão patético.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Boa tarde queridas! Ou será que temos um querid(o) entre nós? I hope so ^^**_

_**+ um capitulo, espero que gostem porque me deu muito trabalho "pensar" como Danzou, mas eu queria um POV não tradicional, então imaginei que ardiloso como era, Danzou teria percebido de imediato as mudanças de Sai, e estava se aproveitando disso. **_

_**Quando eu escrevi a frase "meu anbu" eu logo imaginei coisas yaoi devo confessar rsrs.**_

_**Eu não tenho beta reader e espero não ter erros dessa vez, mas se tiver me avisem!**_

_**Grande bjo e boa semana!**_

_**Gabs. **_


	3. Descendência

**Under The Same Sky**

.

.

**Sinopse: **Sasuke e Sakura passaram de forma marcante na vida de muitas pessoas. Cada uma delas, perdidas no tempo e no espaço, juntaram as peças perdidas desse amor e a única coisa que as une é o fato de estarem sob o o mesmo céu.

.

.

**Sumário: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, chamaria-se SasuSaku. É sim Kishimoto rs. Essa fic nada mais é do que momentos SasuSaku narrados pela perspectiva de vários personagens. Os capítulos não seguem ordem cronológica e não obrigatoriamente contem spoilers do mangá, ou seja, coisas que eu imaginei (ou será que previ?) misturados a pontos de vista de cenas da história, lacunas ou cenas perdidas contados por personagens razoavelmente improváveis.

.

.

* * *

**Hinata**

"_**Descendência"**_

.

.

-Jiraya, desça agora mesmo dessa arvore! – Eu gritei em vão ao ver suas peripécias através da janela.

.

O byankugan nunca foi tão útil para mim quanto agora, por mais superficial que isso possa parecer. Cada dia era uma nova aventura para ele e consequentemente para mim. Sua energia infinita era... Infinita. Ficava cansada só de imaginar o dia seguinte, porque eu teria que correr atrás desse menino o dia todo, evitando que entrasse em confusões desnecessárias. Era exatamente por isso que minha linhagem sanguínea era útil nesse momento porque eu conseguia rastreá-lo em qualquer lugar. Contudo, ouso dizer que eu poderia acha-lo em no lugar mais inóspito do planeta se apenas seguisse meu coração.

.

Seu sorriso, franco e doce conquistava qualquer um a sua volta e era ironicamente contrastante com o resto de minha família, sempre sisuda e fria. É claro que olhando para ele, era fácil notar um Hyuuga ali, seus cabelos azulados mesmo que arrepiados eram uma das muitas características que ele puxou de mim, além de seus olhos perolados que indicavam sua descendência. Porém, a primeira coisa que pensei quando me descobri grávida era de que o nome do meu filho seria Minato.

.

Era lógico pensar que Naruto iria invariavelmente homenagear seu pai, o Quarto Hokage, para nomear seu primeiro filho. Mas meu marido, me surpreendendo como sempre decidiu homenagear seu falecido Sensei, o Sannin dos Sapos. Precisei apenas de uma troca de olhar para saber o porquê. Não que Minato não merecesse tal homenagem ou que Naruto não nutrisse por ele um amor incondicional mesmo sem tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente. Eram as lembranças que marcaram sua alma pura, o carinho que ele tinha por seu Sensei, e também o fato de que seu próprio pai teria adorado a ideia de que seu neto tivesse o nome daquele que dera nome a seu único e amado filho.

.

Como era de se esperar, a escolha do nome não foi muito bem recebida pelo meu pai. Apesar das inquestionáveis façanhas do Sannin, não era segredo de ninguém seu comportamento inadequado, seu gosto literário duvidoso e obviamente o fato de ser irremediavelmente mulherengo. Hyuuga Hiashi não queria este estigma pairando sob a moleira de seu até então único netinho.

.

Engraçado mesmo era que o próprio Hiashi demorara enormemente para aceitar meu relacionamento com Naruto. O fato de ter salvado a Vila, juntamente com Sasuke e Sakura, durante a quarta guerra ninja não tinha amolecido o coração de meu pai. Seu feito era digno de notas perenes na história de Konoha, sendo que hoje toda a nação shinobi desfruta da paz alcançada pelo heroísmo do Time Sete.

.

Foram tempos muito difíceis, Naruto ainda estava muito abalado com a morte de Tsunade e com a polêmica integração de Uchiha Sasuke a vila. Fazer com que seu amigo ficasse aqui não foi tão complexo quanto todos pensaram. Sakura foi a real causa de sua permanência apesar do Uchiha ter uma enorme gratidão pelo meu marido. Tanto ódio dentro do coração de Sasuke foi finalmente apaziguado pelo amor incorruptível da mulher de cabelo rosa. Não posso dizer de que maneira ou em qual momento para isso aconteceu, afinal eu estava lutando arduamente junto ao meu esquadrão durante a guerra. Também não achei pertinente questionar as intimidades dos amigos de Naruto. Tudo que sabia era que Sasuke pertencia a Sakura e isso parecia satisfazê-los.

.

Porém fazer com que a vila e a aliança shinobi aceitassem o até então último Uchiha foi uma conquista ainda mais difícil do que a própria guerra. Eu ainda não sei quem o Time Sete teve que vencer para acabar com a guerra, mas isso parecia irrelevante perante o conselho da vila e ao Raikage. Gaara, pela amizade e a Mizukage, por motivos que não ouso entender, juntamente com o Naruto e seu indiscutível prestígio dissuadiram a cúpula do país do Fogo a aceitar sob rígidas condições que Sasuke permanecesse em sua vila de origem.

.

É claro que o fato de Naruto ter sido nomeado Hokage não ajudou em nada. Mas isso não parecia importar para ele, ou para Sasuke. E somente depois da nomeação, vendo o benefício que isso traria para o clã, meu pai aceitou meu casamento com o novo líder de Konoha. Devo dizer que, olhando em retrospecto, desfrutando da felicidade em minha própria varanda, era como se o passado sofrido fosse nada menos do que uma história de Icha Icha Paradise (sim, eu li!).

.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por casar com o homem que sempre amei. Pouco me importava a política que enredava minha família e ele. Meu pai, presunçoso e orgulhoso, estava contando que seu herdeiro teria o nome do renomado e falecido Namikaze, porém, mesmo tendo odiado a escolha do nome, era notável o amor de meu pai por seu neto, Jiraya, com seu sorrido maroto e personalidade marcante, que o manipulava como massinha de modelar.

.

Era perceptível, no entanto, uma cadeia de manipulação nascendo aqui. Nada que não tivesse visto antes. Jiraya manipulava com maestria a todos ao seu redor. Naruto, Hiashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Hanabi e eu, entre outros, sempre cediam aos pedidos suplicantes do meu filho hiperativo.

.

Por sua vez, Jiraya em toda sua inocência, era facilmente manipulado por Mikoto, uma linda e teimosa garotinha de cabelos rosa, cuja tonalidade capilar mancharia pra sempre a negra cabeleira características dos Uchiha. Sendo um de seus maiores objetivos reconstruir seu clã, mas principalmente, ter paz ao lado da mulher que amava, tenho certeza de que Sasuke não se importava e seu sorriso, agora constante, confirmava isso.

.

O bom disso tudo era que, um kekkei genkai ocular não seria suficiente pra vigiar esses dois.

.

.

.

* * *

Darlings e honeys!

.

Todas ainda surtando com o poster de Road to Ninja AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH CAPS LOCK PARECE NÃO SER SUFICIENTE HSUHAUSHUAHUSHU Duro vai ser esperar por esse filme ¬¬

.

Bom, eu gostei muito muito muito de escrever esse capitulo e espero que gostem tanto quando eu ^^

.

Bjos


	4. Insuportável

.

**Under The Same Sky**

.

.

**Sinopse: **Sasuke e Sakura passaram de forma marcante na vida de muitas pessoas. Cada uma delas, perdidas no tempo e no espaço, juntaram as peças perdidas desse amor e a única coisa que as une é o fato de estarem sob o o mesmo céu.

.

.

**Sumário: **Se Naruto me pertencesse, chamaria-se SasuSaku. É sim Kishimoto rs. Essa fic nada mais é do que momentos SasuSaku narrados pela perspectiva de vários personagens. Os capítulos não seguem ordem cronológica e não obrigatoriamente contem spoilers do mangá, ou seja, coisas que eu imaginei (ou será que previ?) misturados a pontos de vista de cenas da história, lacunas ou cenas perdidas contados por personagens razoavelmente improváveis.

* * *

.

.

**Kankurou**

.

.

"_**Insuportável"**_

.

.

.

Eu serei eternamente grato a essa mulher. O que era uma pena pra mim, porque ela era mortalmente insuportável.

.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que Sakura me salvou de um veneno do qual não existia antídoto. Ela atravessou Suna, buscou e testou um monte de planta que nem sei dizer quais são e tirou o veneno do Sasori de mim.

.

E não foi só isso. Ela ainda foi lá com Chyo e derrotou Sasori. E o marionete do primeiro Kazekage. E um zilhão de marionetes envenenadas. É. Confesso que isso quase mexeu com a minha, er... masculinidade. Ah, você sabe! Uma garota e uma velhota vão lá e detonam o cara que me detonou? Não é fácil pra um shinobi.

.

Mesmo assim, tenho uma dívida infinita com essa mulher de cabelo rosa. Contudo, desde a fatídica descoberta, minha gratidão tem sido testada minuto a minuto desde o santo dia que fui designado para cuidar dela.

.

Mas vou dizer, ela não foi sempre assim. Quando chegou, a um ano e meio atrás, ela era simpática e discreta. Sakura foi mandada pra cá, juntamente como Sasuke Uchiha (outro insuportável) como parte de um acordo de Suna com o novo Hokage de Konoha, Naruto.

.

Depois da quarta guerra ninja, não houve consenso sobre o retorno do Uchiha pra Folha. Depois de intermináveis reuniões, foi acordado que o insuportável ficaria exilado 2 anos em Suna, cujo trabalho comunitário (pasmem!) seria ensinar somente na parte teórica do treinamento inicial do genins e que Haruno Sakura, viria junto, para treinar uma equipe médica daqui (traduzindo: ficar de olho no insuportável).

.

Tudo correu incrivelmente bem no primeiro ano. Sakura, como eu disse era educada e ótima sensei. Sasuke, surpreendentemente era um professor razoável apesar daquela cara de arrogante nojento.

.

A vida começava a seguir seu rumo pós-guerra, reconstruindo e reparando os estragos feito nas construções e na alma das pessoas. Para o povo de Suna, Sasuke não significava uma real ameaça, um vez que o próprio Gaara já foi ainda mais instável do que ele. Estávamos acostumados com o tipo, por assim dizer. Isso fez com o chato ficasse a vontade aqui, a vontade até demais para meu gosto.

.

Eu não vi começar, alias eu nem sabia que esses dois tinham alguma coisa em comum quanto mais um relacionamento. Sakura, sempre tão gentil não parecia uma garota que gostava do estilo perigoso. Então imaginem minha surpresa quando ouvi em uma das reuniões do nosso conselho a menção de que a Haruno deveria se casar com Gaara, como forma de fortalecer (mais) a aliança Suna-Konoha. Essa ideia maluca que graças a Kami não sei certo, não partiu de Gaara, claro. Ele era reservado demais para tal proposta. Porém o conselho achava que Gaara seria mais confiável (salvar a vila diversas vezes não fora suficiente) se tivesse uma família e dessa forma foi apresentado o pedido a Naruto.

.

Aquele doido, quer dizer, o Hokage, que poderia muito bem dizer simplesmente sim ou não, definiu que a escolha seria inteiramente de Sakura, cabendo a ela decidir casar-se com Gaara (e matar o último Uchiha do mundo) ou não (matando a política das vilas). Coitada. Eu quase tenho pena dela hoje. Tal decisão tinha um peso enorme e ela teve de lidar com isso da melhor forma que podia. Acho que foi um ótimo treinamento para o peso que ela carrega hoje.

.

Eu não sei se o excelentíssimo líder da Folha deu com a língua nos dentes, porque Sasuke ficou insadecido quando soube de tal proposta e ainda mais louco quando Sakura disse que ia "pensar".

.

Era obvio que ele não era do tipo que se declarava e mandava flores, mas seu comportamento animal, duas noites de bebedeira e uma longa conversa com Gaara foram suficientes para que a garota em questão finalmente dissesse "não" ao semi mumificado conselho de Suna.

.

A demora da decisão de Sakura (intermináveis 30 dias), não estava na dúvida de sentimentos pelo traidor, de acordo com Temari, e sim de que ela não queria anular a aliança com sua vila natal, comprometendo assim o acordo com o Uchiha, e também não queria constranger Gaara. Este, garantiu a ela que manteria o acordo de exílio temporário independente de sua resposta. Devo confessar aqui, que se ela tivesse dito sim ao casamento, meu irmão ficaria feliz. Sério mesmo. Não que ele a amasse, mas porque... vamos combinar, ela é uma gata. Só o burro do Sauke não queria enxergar que além de linda e talentosa, ela gostava dele. Por muito pouco mesmo, o insuportável não ficou ainda mais insuportável. Após segunda noite de bebedeira, Temari foi atrás dele e eu juro que daria meu melhor marionete para saber o conteúdo do seu sermão. Só sei que, depois da conversa com minha irmã, o casalzinho finalmente se acertou.

.

As coisas caminhavam na mais perfeita tranquilidade, e poderia dizer a vida voltou ao seu rumo. Mas não. Não para o pobre Kankurou aqui. Um mês depois do quase casamento, Sakura estava grávida. Bom, eles não perdiam tempo! A seis longos meses do fim do exílio, eu , exímio manipulador de marionetes, prestigiado irmão do Kazekage, responsável direto por sua guarda, fui designado para ser a dama de honra da Barbie kunoichi. Ela não queria voltar e deixar Sasuke aqui sozinho, e durona como era ficaria até o ultimo dia só pra não largar dele. Sobrou pra mim.

.

Tudo parecia flores de cerejeira no reino do amor até a fada Primavera se transformar em bruxa má. Se antes, Sakura era doce, linda e determinada, grávida ela era o próprio demônio de dez caudas. E eu digo dez, porque eu nunca vi dedos dos pés tão inchados como aqueles!

.

Shukaku, seria um gatinho manso perto daquela louca cor de rosa. Ela estava sempre gritando, irritada e de mau humor atirando em mim qualquer objeto ao alcance de suas mão inchadas. Seus desejos de gravida eram os mais impossíveis! Como alguém em sã consciência gostava de tomate com mel? Ela só se acalmava quando Sasuke chegava, e a transformação para mamãe do ano só convencia o próprio Sasuke. Esse senhor, por sua vez ficou ainda mais arrogante, exibindo seu boto rosa pelas ruas de Suna com orgulho de varão.

.

Naruto, tão impaciente quanto ele, dava vazão a sua ansiedade pela volta de seus companheiros enviando praticamente toda semana, uma loira gostosa como mensageira. Mas eu não tive nem o prazer de tomar um fora dessa tal de Ino, esse era seu nome, porque aparentemente a aliança Suna-Konoha seria solidificada muito em breve, e qualquer ameba podia ver meu irmão babando por ela.

.

Depois de eternos e arrastados dias de insanidade, pude comemorar o último dia do exílio da família feliz. Finalmente eu vou poder ficar grato a Haruno Sakura. A kilomentros e kilomentros de distancia.

.

.

.

* * *

Olá queridos e queridas!

Primeiramente obrigadissima pelas reviews e pelas PMs! Ai eu fico toda derretida quando leio SUAS LINDA.

Minhas devassinhas Tia Cellinha, Bia Cherelingin, Bruna e Wenky: AQUELE BJO :***

Espero que gostem!

Bjos


	5. Trabalho

.

.

**Shizune**

.

"_**Trabalho"**_

.

.

Meu coração ainda estava pesado com a morte e Tsunade.

.

Papeis e paredes são fáceis de reconstruir se comparados com o vazio que as pessoas que se foram nos deixaram. É claro que como ninja, eu não deveria pensar em termos de felicidade, sonhos e esperança. Mas isso não significava eu era imune a tristeza. Quando em certas manhãs e acordava correndo e abobalhada, sem sequer me lembrar da saudade e da tristeza que dominava meu peito, nessas manhãs eu agradecia.

.

Bom, pelo menos até eu chegar no prédio do Hokage.

.

Konoha tinha essa aura de prosperidade e alegria, mas ao que parece só eu sabia o quanto tudo estava uma bagunça! E se dependesse do novato, acredite, eu deveria pedir um aumento. Eu sinceramente pensei que seria logo esquecida ou dispensada após o enterro de Tsunade e a partida de Sakura, pois elas eram minha única família. Mas, me surpreendendo com seu sorriso aberto e sua confiança infinitas, o novo Hokage assimilou minha presença como se trabalhássemos a anos juntos, como se ele sempre estivesse ali, naquela cadeira.

.

Trabalhar com Naruto era ao mesmo tempo muito fácil e muito difícil. Fácil porque além de suas reações serem sempre as mais hilárias possíveis, sua preocupação com a vila era encantadora. Era impossível não se contagiar com seu espírito de fogo. E é claro que a parte difícil era que ele não sabia absolutamente nada. E ainda mais difícil para um a pessoa impaciente e imperativa ficar o dia todo sentado no escritório. Se numa situação normal ele já teria muitas dificuldades em assumir a parte burocrática, agora era o pior cenário possível.

.

Muitos documentos importantes foram destruídos e havia uma infinidade de pergaminhos a serem despachados: certidões de óbito, laudos, relatórios e balanços entre outros. Havia também uma forte pressão do conselho sobre tudo que acontecia, uma vez que não haviam aceitado totalmente a nomeação de Naruto, mesmo ele sendo a melhor escolha no momento (pra não dizer a única).

.

Vários jounins, anbus, até alguns chunnins e gennis havia perdido a vida, e mesmo que os reflexos da aliança shinobi ainda pairassem verbalmente como um acordo de cavalheiros, a questão da segurança era prioridade máxima.O sentimento de medo, como se um ataque fosse acontecer a qualquer momento assombrariam a todos por um bom tempo.

.

Mas o que mais Naruto sentia falta eram dos amigos. Sasuke tinha sido exilado temporariamente em Suna e Sakura foi com ele como parte do acordo. Kakashi era um dos homens de confiança dele e por isso estava sempre em missões. Era bem difícil, mas ele não reclamava... Muito.

.

Por sorte (e somente por isso eu não pedi aumento), Hinata ficava praticamente o tempo todo ajudando Naruto e eu a arrumar a papelada. É claro que Hiashi não facilitou muito as coisas com o casamento, mas eles tinham um acordo silencioso. Era como se Hiashi fosse durão só na frente dos outros (leia-se Hinata).

.

Apesar de tudo, as coisas parecia bem principalmente com a chegada de Ino Yamanaka trazendo notícias sobre a chegada em uma semana do casal Uchiha. Naruto estava tão radiante com a notícia e foi espera-los junto com Hinata na entrada da vila.

.

Tudo mudou no momento em que Naruto pousou os olhos em Sakura... Na verdade ouvidos, pois seus gritos eram ouvidos a quilômetros e demorou para o novo Hokage entender a condição de sua amiga.

.

Sakura estava em trabalho de parto.

.

Eu não sabia que Sakura seria uma gestante tão escandalosa! Quando finalmente chegamos ao prédio do Hokage (o hospital estava parcialmente destruído e lotado), fiz uma leitura com chakra e pude compreender a causa do sofrimento.

.

Não acompanhar a gravidez de Sakura foi uma tristeza para a mim. Mas eu entendia que ela não poderia estar em outro lugar que não ao lado do pai do seu filho. Após arrumar a sala as pressas tive que enxotar um Naruto chocado e estranhamente silencioso (as coisas nunca estavam boas quando ele não estava aos berros), e um Sasuke louco e aos berros (sim, era o fim dos tempos) que gritava uma ordem a cada contração da Sakura. Ele não estava acostumado quando seu precioso sharingan não era a solução de todos os problemas. Kami abençoe Hinata por estar do meu lado e só ele sabe onde ela arrumou lençóis limpos tão rápido.

.

-Por Kami Sakura! Nem parece que você tem força sobre humana! Anda!

.

-Não quero que meu filho morra esmagado baka!

.

-Você não quer matar todos os Uchihas de uma vez não é? Então pare de escândalo e faça força!

.

Depois de minutos intermináveis de gritos e suor, foi simplesmente magico como tudo aconteceu. Era como se todo o sofrimento, toda a dor fizesse sentido. Estávamos em um universo paralelo de êxtase quando a primeira gêmea nasceu e ouvimos seu choro contido quando eu lhe dei um tapinha na bunda. A segunda g  
gêmea já nasceu berrando e eu sabia que ela tinha puxado a mãe.

.

Era engraçado como todos que sabiam da gravidez de Sakura logo associaram a ideia de que um menino que daria inicio ao novo clã Uchiha. Bom, acredito que esse tenha sido um ótimo começo.

.

Quando Hinata abriu a porta, três homens abobados quase caíram ao tentarem passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo. Não pudemos deixar de rir.

.

Depois de tantas reviravoltas que vi nessa vila e seus habitantes viverem, nunca pensei que as coisas terminariam como terminaram. Não que fosse o fim ali, para o clã o Uchiha era apenas o começo. Eu pude ser testemunhar de uma das maiores transformações de caráter de um homem quando vi Uchiha Sasuke olhando pela primeira vez para suas lindas filhas. Naquele breve segundo tive a certeza de ele as protegeria com sua vida e só sendo testemunha desse fato, para acreditar que um dia o homem que queria aniquilar todos os cidadãos de Konoha, agora daria tudo por aquelas duas folhinhas.

.

E percebi que luta de Naruto para trazer o amigo de volta fazia todo o sentido e ele sempre soube disso.

.

.

* * *

.

_Devassinhas, sem muitas delongas hoje, tá tarde. Bjos_

_._


	6. Floresta da Morte

.

.

**Orochimaru**

.

**"Floresta da Morte"**

.

.

Estive observando você.

.

Vi como você cresceu e como o ódio moldou você. Eu vejo o conflito em seu olhar, como se deliberasse a cada minuto entre o bem e o mal. Eu vejo o ódio fervilhar por suas veias debaixo do seu rosto aparentemente sem emoção. Pobre garoto, você não pode mentir pra mim.

.

Você deve se perguntar o porquê de sua vida desgraçada ser tão injusta e eu também me faço essa pergunta. Não, eu não tenho piedade alguma por você. Eu penso com o quão injusto é uma criança egoísta e melindrosa como você, que fingi não chorar pelos infortúnios da vida, uma criança fraca como você tem o sharingan. É vergonhoso, na verdade, que você seja irmão de Itachi, que é um verdadeiro guerreiro. Você não passa de um garoto confuso. Tento imaginar sua reação ao saber que na verdade seu irmão fez o que fez para supostamente salvar a vila, uma missão muito, muito peculiar.

.

Mas isso não será problema, pois eu tenho tempo de sobra. Não que eu tenha qualquer tipo de interesse na miséria que é a sua vida. O que me interessa é seu DNA, sua linhagem. E eu sempre consigo o que quero.

.

Eu pretendia pegar você mais cedo, molda-lo desde pequeno. Mas não foi possível, Sarutobi sempre o protegia anonimamente. Que irônico... Um dos responsáveis pelo massacre da sua família e ainda o protege como a um netinho.

.

Justamente por isso, muito me surpreendeu terem te deixado participar do Torneio Gennin, realmente é como se estivessem te oferecendo numa bandeja, ainda mais ao lado do moleque-raposa.

.

Mas o mais peculiar é a influencia que a pirralha de cabelo rosa tem sobre você.

.

Ninguém pode me enganar _Sasuke-kun. _Eu sei que você já está apaixonado pela garota. Alias, qualquer um com um pouco mais de cérebro pode ver isso. Você pode mentir pra si mesmo, pode se fazer de indiferente, mas eu sei o medo que você tem de perdê-la, porque de tudo que você já perdeu, ela é o último bem precioso que lhe resta. E para o azar dela, eu sou um pouco _ciumento_.

.

Não importa o quanto você queira protege-la, não me importa nem um pouco que você a ame. Você será meu e ela morrerá pelo simples fatos de estar ao seu lado. Uma simples consequência.

.

Foi interessante ver você cortando a perna para salvar a doce Sakura. Mas deixei um presente, meu selo vai lhe mostrar um pouco do poder que tanto procura _Sasuke-kun_ e poderá inclusive testa-lo na sua namoradinha quando acordar.

.

Só para ter certeza de que você usará meu presente, vou enviar minha equipe do som para um visita.

.

Até logo, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Curtinho, porém voltando as atualizações contantes. Bjo da Gabe ^^_**


End file.
